ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/New Movies and Box Office Predictions: Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, Get Him to the Greek, Killers, Marmaduke, Splice
While it seems that each weekend we should get a big-time blockbuster this time of year, after Iron Man 2 I have felt somewhat underwhelmed. This week has four films and while I am interested in three of them, none strike me as the sort that will step up and have a monster opening. Perhaps I am wrong, but I seriously doubt it. Still, when it comes right down to it, it is not about the money made but the quality of the movie, right? Yes, I do also think it is nice to see movies I like do well at the box office. Sonic X: Return to Soleanna. (2010, 112 minutes, PG, animation) Based onto the popular video game back in 1991, the world's favorite hero Sonic the Hedgehog is even beetter than ever till the movie has opened. Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and Doctor Eggman also help Sonic to make his return. In this movie, they're take us to expolore Sonic's geatest adventure for his return in big and beautiful Soleanna to see Princess Elise again. A new villain (voiced by Ben Linkin) attacks Elise's home making it no longer safe. Also we saw the return of Blaze. Now that's exciting! Get Him to the Greek. (2010, 109 minutes, R, comedy) I remember the talk of a Forgetting Sarah Marshall sequel shortly after the film opened. I was intrigued but never thought it would actually come. Well, here it is. The film centers on Aldous Snow, the rock star character played by Russell Brand. A music mogul (Sean Combs) needs to get a big project off the ground when assistant Jonah Hill suggests an anniversary concert. It is now his duty to get Aldous Snow to the venue in one piece. It looks like a lot of fun and I am really looking forward to checking it out. Killers. (2010, 100 minutes, PG-13, action) Katherine Heigl plays a recently single woman on vacation with her parents. She bumps into Ashton Kutcher and romance ensues until she finds out he is actually a secret agent and the violence erupts. It looks like fun and not just a little bit like the upcoming Tom Cruise/Cameron Diaz film Knight and Day. Marmaduke. (2010, 87 minutes, PG, comedy) This new family movie is one I know very little about. It has not been advertised much on the shows I watch. What I have seen does not impress.The CG-created great Dane and family move from Kansas to the OC and with the movie comes a change in life. Chaos and comedy ensue. Frankly, I am more interested in Cats vs. Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore. Splice. (2010, 104 minutes, R, horror) Adrien Brody and Sarh Polley star as scientists who experiment with combining human DNA with that of other creatures. The result turns out to be something frightening. I get a very strong memory of Species with this one. I seriously hope it goes differently as I really want to like this. It was directed by Vincenzo Natali, the Canadian director behind Cube (if you haven't seen it, you should!). The fact that this is getting a wide release is something to cheer about as it looks a little like a film that would typically hit video first. Please let it be good! Also opening this week, but not near me: *BoyBand *Convention *Cropsey *Double Take (2010) *Ondine *Raajneeti *Speed-Dating Box Office Predictions Shrek appears likely to repeat at the top as I do not think any of the week's four new releases appear to pose any serious threat. I would like to see Get Him to the Greek prove to be a hit and take the top spot, but I don't see it happening. It's funny, I look at my predictions and it doesn't really look like a summer weekend ranking. The summer has lacked some punch. I would let my kids to watch Sonic the Hedgehog, and I can't tell that it would be a huge hit, and would be beating Shrek this weekend. Here is how I think it could play out: